No Bounds
by Vodka21
Summary: Sora welcomes Ichigo into his home after being released from a mental institution for nearly a decade. Will he be able to respect Sora wishes by not dating his younger sister?
1. A New Start

**A/N: This is AU story. It's going to be a multi chapter fanfic. There maybe some errors in this chapter. I think I need a Beta. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me.**

#

#

#

Orihime Inoue thought she had everything figured out. But, she could've been more wrong. The red haired girl decided to drop out of college before her sophomore year. Her best friend and roommate Tasuki tried to convince her to keep trying. But, her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"So when are you going to tell Sora about this?" Arisawa asked a bit sadly. She sat on her bed across from Inoue. Orihime did the same on the opposite side.

"When I go home for summer break." Her gray eyes were filled with disappointment. She never wanted her brother to be ashamed of her. But, the young lady didn't want to be in college anymore. It just wasn't for her.

"Well, summer break starts in three days. You just dropped out a month ago. Do you want me to be there when you tell him?"

"No. I need to do this on my own Tatsuki-Chan." She said with new found determination.

The brunette smiled. "I think he'll support you no matter what."

"You're right. I should finish packing."

Orihime picked up where she left off. There were only a few things left for her to pack.

#

#

#

Three days passed by quickly. It was time for her to face her brother. She had to be at the airport by 10:00am.

Inoue waved goodbye to Tasuki and her other friends that went to see her off. Tears fell down her face. She hugged her best friend twice before boarding the plane.

"Don't cry Hime. We'll see each other again."

She looked back one last time. Orihime was also excited to see her brother again. He was the only family she had. He raised her like she was his daughter. Sora ran away from home with his little sister at the age of eighteen. Their parents were abusive. He wanted a better life for her. It was for the best.

Orihime arrived in Karakura two hours later. Her brother was there to pick her up. The red head ran to Sora when he came into sight. He smiled genuinely at his sister. Of course he was glad to see her.

"You're finally home. How's school life?" He asked eagerly.

She looked at him blankly for a moment. "Everything's fine." Her voice came out a bit shaky.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked with suspicion.

"I'm sure. Everything's fine. How's the book coming along?" Her brother's a writer. He just started writing his first book.

"Okay I guess. Just a small case of writer's block."

Orihime flopped on the bed as soon as she walked in her old room. "It feels so good to finally be home."

"Orihime. When are going to start unpacking?" He stood in the doorway.

"Pretty soon. But, I'll be here for a while so there's no rush." Her eyes focused on him.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"Um hum."

The brown haired guy walked to his office. His cell phone began to ring.

"Who is it now?" In a slightly irritated tone. But, he answered the phone anyway.

"Hello!"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I heard that he will be back in town soon?"

Sora's face scrunched up into a frown. He knew where this conversation was headed. To be honest he was glad that one of his best friends would be in town. It's just the upcoming lecture he didn't want to endure.

"I know. He's your friend too you know? It's not like the end of the world."

"You're right. You just need to be careful. Where would he be staying?" You could hear the sliver of guilt in his voice.

"He will be staying with me until he gets back on his feet."

1

2

3

He counted mentally before his friends expected outburst.

" . . . WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM THERE. WHAT ABOUT YOUR SISTER? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE?" He yelled angrily.

"Shut up. I would never put Hime in danger. He's doing better now anyway. Ichigo wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. Besides he's got nowhere else to go."

". . ."

"Goodbye Uryu!" With that he hung up the phone.

#

#

#

"HIME, DINNER'S READY" Mister Inoue yelled from the kitchen.

Orihime shot up in a flash. She ran to the bathroom to wash her hands then headed to the kitchen.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Miso soup with wasbi."

"So, how's your friend?" He wanted to break the awkward silence. Sora placed the bowls on the table along with the drinks.

"Tatsuki-Chan is fine."

"That's good." He wasn't sure what was going on with her.

It was very quiet at the dinner table. No one uttered a word for five minutes straight. The two siblings was already halfway through with their meal.

". . . Hime I need to tell you something. My old friend will be living with us for a while. He has nowhere else to go."

"Really brother? How old is he?"

"Thirty-three. Why did you ask?" The gray eyed man asked curiously.

"No reason. I just asked. Which friend? Have I met him before?" She was a little curious.

"Nope. This will be the first time."

"Oh, Okay!"

Orihime helped Sora with the dishes. She missed times like this. "How do I tell him that I dropped out of school?" She thought to herself.

He decided to get ready for bed. "Please don't make me regret letting you stay here, Ichigo."

#

#

#

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Welcome

**A/N: Ichigo will be appearing in this chapter. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I did double check before posting it. This chapter is longer than the first.**

**Thanks to: Child of the Ashes and nypsy for reviewing my first chapter. And to others that's following or faved this story. I really appreciate it. **

**# **

**#**

**#**

**9 am the next morning **

Ichigo's train just stopped in Karakura Town. He got off as fast as he could. But, there were so many people surrounded in the station. The orange haired guy tried to be polite. But, everyone continued pushing and shoving him out the way.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING." He yelled angrily through the rude crowd.

He looked at his watch to check the time. Ichigo was relieved once the crowd began to clear out. He didn't have much to bring with him, just one regular sized rollaway luggage and cell phone.

"I didn't expect to be on time. Now I just need to catch a taxi to Sora's house."

Kurosaki rummaged through his luggage to find his friend's address. At least then he could tell the cab driver exactly where to go. It only took a minute for him to hail a cab. He was quiet most of the way.

"What the hell am I going to do while I'm in town?" He said to himself.

"_Get laid. You're too uptight" _The other voice implied with a laugh.

"I've got more important things to worry about." Ichigo responded with annoyance.

"_Whatever. I'm just trying to help." _

"The last time you tried to help I ended up in jail." He half yelled. The driver looked back at him like he lost his mind.

"What?" Ichigo asked offensively.

The driver remained quiet. Unlike the other voice in his head.

"_Don't blame your short temper on me. By the way that bouncer deserved it." _

"That guy _was_ an asshole." He agreed.

The cab suddenly stopped. Ichigo looked around for a minute before he realized this was his stop.

"That'll be $32.50" said the driver.

He paid the man on his way out. "So, my new life starts now." He mumbled nervously. Ichigo walked up to the door to ring the bell.

Before he knew it, the door opened. He was glad to see his old friend again. Sora greeted the guy with a hand shake.

"Thanks for letting me stay-"

"No problem. What are friends for." Mister Inoue explained with a smile. "Come in."

"This is a really nice house." Ichigo said as he looked around the house.

"Thanks. We inherited it five years ago from a distant aunt who passed away."

"Oh yeah. You did mention that you had a younger sister."

Sora nodded in agreement. "I'll show you to your room."

Ichigo was glad to at least have his own room. It was small but decent. He unpacked his things before heading back in the living room. The blonde flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting.

"There's barely anything on." He became slightly irritated.

But, all was lost when a lady appeared. He didn't recognize her at all. She stared at him curiously.

"Hi, you must be Sora's friend." Orihime stood only a few feet away from the television.

"Uh . . .yeah." He answered.

"Alright. What's your name?"

"Say something." Ichigo told himself. Everything was fine until he saw what she was wearing. A tight pink sleeveless shirt that framed her heavy breast and white shorts that were a few inches above her knees.

"My name is Kurosaki, Ichigo. Who are you?" He said contently despite his nervousness.

"_Is that the best you can do? You're lame. You can't even speak to a hot chic properly." The voice chastised. _

Kurosaki ignored the stupid voice in his head.

"I'm Inoue, Orihime." She replied proudly.

He could tell that she was getting nervous. Maybe because his eyes were stuck on her. He saw her cheeks turn pink.

"I see you've met my little sister." The older guy strolled in with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really?" The orange haired guy responded without breaking his glance. He couldn't believe this. He'd thought she'd be a small kid not a grown woman. The difference in hair color was surprising as well.

" _Stop gawking at her for a minute, will ya." _

"Shut up." He accidentally said out loud. The two siblings sweat dropped. "Sorry about that." The younger guy apologized.

"It might be hard to believe since our hair color's so different. But, our eyes are the same color." Sora wasn't surprised by his reaction. He was used to this, they both were. The brunette was quickly annoyed when he saw his friend ogling his younger sister.

"Orihime, go change your clothes." He ordered.

The red head pouted innocently. "Why?"

"Just go change. Put some clothes on for crying out loud." Sora raised his voice louder than intended.

"But, it's so hot." She whined.

He wasn't going to repeat himself again. Orihime sighed in defeat. She walked to her room. Sora sat down next to Ichigo. The room was silent once again.

"What's up?" Ichigo said. He turned his head to face him.

"Not much." Even though he appeared calm his eyes held a bit of anger.

"Well, I know younger siblings can be a pain in the ass."

"She's off limits to you. Got that?" His tone was serious.

"Huh?" Ichigo gave a confused stare.

"I'm serious. She's only eighteen years old. Hime's a little innocent for her age despite how she looks."

"You have nothing to worry about."

#

#

#

Orihime stayed in her room for awhile. She couldn't decide what to wear. Her cell ranged twice before she answered.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Orihime. How's everything going back at home?" Tatsuki asked.

"Um, fine so far. One of Sora's friends are staying with us." Inoue explained.

"Is he hot?" She said curiously.

"Well, he is handsome. But, he's a lot older than me." The girl blushed a bit.

"Anyway. Did you tell your brother about dropping out of school?"

" . . ."

"Orihime?" She responed with suspicious tone.

"Not yet Tatsuki-Chan. How can I tell him that I'm not sure what I want do with my life?" She stated with guilt.

"Well, you need to do it before summer is over. He'd expect you to return to school. I got to go. Call me back later."

"Okay, bye."

A knock at the door startled her. "Hime, we're going out to lunch. Hurry up and get dressed already."

"Okay, brother."

Sora drove to a restaurant nearby. They all had to wait in line for about fifteen minutes before being seated. She was shocked when her brother sat beside her instead of across. She wasn't aware that he was being overprotective since Ichigo showed up.

"We haven't been here in a while." Orihime said to whoever would listen.

"I know. You've been out of town to college."

"Which college are you attending?" Neither on of them expected Ichigo to join the conversation.

"Uh, Tokyo University." She felt a little nervous. His intense gaze sent a shiver down her spine.

"What's your major?"

"Natural Science."

"You must be really smart. I suck at science." The brown eyed man said with a half smile. He wanted to lighten the mood.

"N …Not really. You flatter me too much." She stuttered and blushed lightly.

"May I take your order?" The waiter said.

They were undecided until the waiter returned a few minutes later. Despite the awkwardness earlier everyone enjoyed their meal.

"Is everybody ready to go?" The brown haired man asked.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said innocently.

They waited in the car for Orihime. Sora checked his pockets for his wallet.

"Darn it. I must've forgot my wallet inside." He sighed. Before he could leave the car Ichigo volunteered to get it. He walked back to their booth and found the wallet on the sit.

"Ah, no thanks I'm fine." The young lady said politely.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" The guy seemed desperate, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I have to go sir." Orihime tried to walk away before he grabbed her wrist.

"Is their a problem, sir?" The orange haired guy asked.

She never expected him to come back in the restaurant. Their eyes met for a few seconds.

"Nothing at all. I was just talking to this gorgeous lady." The stranger stated with a smirk.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Let her go." He ordered.

He didn't respond. So Ichigo decided to punch the harasser in the face. He nearly fell to the floor. He finally let go of her wrist.

Orihime looked him again. "Thanks Kurosaki-Kun." The red head beamed.

He turned around with his hands tucked in his pockets. "No thanks needed, Inoue."

Everyone stared at them when they walked out the restaurant.

#

#

#

**A/N: I'll explain Ichigo's condition more in the next chapter. I did a little research on particular mental illnesses before writing this story. **

**Child of the Ashes : I didn't want to give away too much information in this chapter. **

**nypsy: Ichigo does have some emotional issues. Orihime is equally smart in this fic. She's just not sure what she wants to do with her life.**


	3. Background History

**A/N: It took me a bit longer to update this chapter. But, I'll try harder to update sooner. This chapter will be a little longer than the last. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Thanks to: nypsy for reviewing my last chapter. And thanks to others who faved and followed this story. I truly appreciate it.**

#

#

#

Dissociative Identity Disorder formally known as Multiple Personality Disorder is a form of mental illness. Most people with DID experienced abuse or trauma in there early childhood years. The alter personalities may not develop right away but after a certain period of time. It's different with each person with this sickness. Most of the personalities contain a certain part of there real personality. Some alters may be stronger than others. When the other takes over it usually thinks that they were someone else. Once the alters switch they most likely won't remember any previous events.

Many confuse Schizophrenia with DID. Anyone with either one can hear voices. The difference between the two is that Schizophrenia patients could hear voices outside their heads not within themselves like DID.

In Kurosaki, Ichigo's case, he had two alters. One was named Hollow. He was a very violent personality that developed when he was ten years old. And, Taka's sexually aggressive type that slept around with many women. This surfaced at the age of fifteen.

Many believed the cause of his sickness stemmed from abuse at school that started when he was seven years old. Many children beat him up because of his odd hair color. The beatings were brutal. He'd come home with a bloodied face and a limp. The Kurosaki's confronted the school and parents of the assailants. It hurt them so badly to see their son suffer just for being himself.

His parents checked him in a mental asylum after he brutally attacked a few fellow students at school. But, the other reason was when he claimed to be someone else. The orange haired boy only had one alter which was really rare for DID patients. The family had been in denial for two years. They thought him seeing a therapist would help. But, his condition worsened.

Ichigo spent two and a half years in the asylum. It was hard for him to adjust. So many treatments and evaluations. It became tiresome for the teen. He was lonely even when his family came to visit every now and then. He eventually gotten better. Kurosaki started to show improvement. He learned how to control his anger.

The institution had tutors for underage patients. He was released at the age of fourteen. The age most teens entered high school. Ichigo needed time to readjust to the outside world. He still visited his therapist once a week to check his progress. Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki did all they could to help their first born. Though his younger sisters wanted more attention, they understood that Ichigo needed help.

Kurosaki enjoyed the newfound freedom. He even made friends. Sora, Chad and Uryu to name a few. But, that didn't stray him from his studies much. He was practically a straight A student. Until a new alter developed. No one knew when or how Taka appeared it just happened.

He began dating many girls at a time even older women. It was like he could barely control his sexual appetite. Taka didn't care where he had sexual intercourse. In the school bathroom, Gymnasium, empty classrooms, the beach, park even his car and bedroom.

The blonde's other personality regain control over his life as well. Hollow had a very short temper. If someone looked at him the wrong way they got a beating. It was worst when some would pick a fight with him because of the rare hair color.

He'd even been to jail a few times. But, nothing too serious. Whenever the guy was back to his old self, he couldn't remember any of the things he's done. Ichigo was aware of both personalities. He talked to Hollow on a daily basis. Taka never talked to them. Taka thought he was the only one that existed.

The older he got the stronger the alters became. His friends and family worried about him constantly. They seemed to think he was too far gone. There was nothing else they could do. So, they checked him in a Mental Hospital in Northern Japan.

Kurosaki was checked in an Asylum for the second time in his life. The first time at twelve and again at twenty five. For years he'd suffered a great deal. No more freedom to explore the world.

Ichigo knew he needed help but was too stubborn to admit it. Nothing seemed to work for him. The evaluations and treatment didn't help at all. Not even the so called medicine they made him take daily. Five years this went on. But, the last three years he showed improvement. He cooperated with them. The doctors used different methods for recovery.

Taka wasn't really active anymore. He didn't take over for a year. Almost like he disappeared.

#

#

#

The blonde laid awake in his bed. Ichigo's face directed to the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"I spent ten years of my life in a Mental Hospital in total. I'll try my best to keep control of my life." He commented to himself.

The strawberry blonde didn't get much rest that night like most nights. He tried to find more hobbies. Maybe even a job to start a life of his own. Kurosaki didn't want to depend on others too much. Ichigo was afraid that he might get too comfortable this way.

"I can talk to Sora in the morning about this. He should be able to help me find a decent paying job." The man knew it wouldn't be easy to find a job for him. Since he's got a few run ins with the law. Not to mention he was labeled insane.

"Who am I kidding. No one wants to hire a crazy person." Ichigo sighed sadly. His body refused to let him go to sleep. The blonde decided to get a drink and maybe a snack as well. He picked up a can of beer and chips.

Ichigo turned on the television to pass the time. Before long the guy drifted into a deep sleep.

Sora woke up in a good mood this morning. Everything seemed to fall into place. He was surprised to see his old friend sleep on the couch. Beside him laid a half empty bag of chips and a empty beer can. The brunette decided to wake him up.

"What is it?" Ichigo said in a daze with his eyes half closed.

"Get up." Sora commanded.

"What time is it?" The taller guy asked before stretching out.

"9 O'clock in the morning. I'm going to make breakfast, so wash up."

"Alright." Ichigo slowly moved from the coach to wash up.

Orihime was already in the other bathroom. Even though she was on school break. She didn't want to sleep all day. There were so many things for her to explore. The redhead planned out the activities today.

"BREAKFEST IS READY."

The girl giggled a bit knowing it was her brother.

Sora made pancakes, eggs and bacon. Orihime was the first one that sat at the table. Ichigo came out soon after. He didn't speak much. The guy ate quietly. Ichigo looked on her plate to find read bean paste in her pancakes.

"Who the hell eats pancakes with red bean paste." He said to himself. Kurosaki quickly averted his gaze back to his plate.

"Hime, you know I added a special ingredient in your pancakes?"

She thought about it for a second. "I know brother. You put wasabi in them." She beamed with delight.

Ichigo chocked a little on his bacon. "Why would you do that?" The man blurted out accidentally.

They looked at him confused. "I really love wasabi and bean paste on most foods. Banana and leak sandwiches are the best." Orihime responded proudly.

He was disgusted by the weird combination of food. But, it barely showed in his face. He didn't want to offend her in anyway. "How can someone so cute eat food like that? .. .Wait, did I just call her cute?" The strawberry blonde blushed lightly. It was a relief that they didn't know what he said.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Um . . . I'm fine."

Ichigo decided to take a tour into town. Not too many things changed in eight years. It was nice to get some fresh air. He was also glad it was peaceful in his head. Hollow did not seem to be present. Or at least it was silent for some time.

"I don't even know where the hell I'm going." He passed by a supermarket. He stood there in deep thought trying to decide weather to go in to ask for a job application or to just look around.

The brown eyed man walked into the store. He lurked around to find an employee which didn't take long. They gave him an application. He wanted to fill out the application there instead of coming back another day.

"We'll contact you in a few days." A employee said.

He picked up a few things before leaving. He looked at his watch.

1 :35 pm

"It's still early. Maybe I should take a walk in the park."

Orihime visited the nearest library. She was so excited to find new books. She never really used the computer much. Only for research, email and the occasional shopping online. Inoue was a little lonely with most of her friends in Tokyo. She wouldn't go back to school. Especially, when she had no drive for it.

"Hmm . . . Should I look for mystery, suspense, sci-fi or romance?" The lady went down the aisle of books undecided. Thirty minutes passed before she found an interesting book.

"I should get bite to eat on my home. But, first I need to go store to buy new shoes."

#

#

#

Everyone arrived home just before dark. Sora was in his office working on his book. He'd usually stay there for hours at a time. Even more time when he found inspiration. Orihime didn't bother him. So, she decided to go in her room to read the book she checked out earlier.

Orihime was so lost in thought that she accidentally bumped into Kurosaki-Kun. It truly took her by surprise. She stumbled slightly but didn't hit the ground. Their eyes locked for minute without saying a word. She smiled nervously.

"Your book." He stated. Orihime was confused.

"Uh, what book?"

Ichigo gave the red head a questioning look. "The book you dropped when you bumped into me." He held the book in one hand.

"Oh! I forgot. Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention." She stammered a bit.

"No problem. Don't worry about." Her innocence made him smile.

"Okay!" She retrieved her book before walking away. Orihime never looked back. But, she could feel his eyes on her. Here goes that funny feeling again in her chest. Her heart rate increased. The lady's face was flushed as well.

"Calm down, Orihime. He's just a guy." She said mentally.

They don't communicate much but, there has been a staring contest for the two. He'd steal a glance at her when no one's looking. And, the red haired girl would do the same.

###

**A/N: I gave information about Ichigo's condition as promised. It took me a few hours to write. I don't know how Mental Hospital work completely. If some of my info is inaccurate, let me know. I will introduce a new character to the story. The next chapter may contain a M rated scene or two. Let me know what you think.**

**nypsy: You've guessed right mostly. I've gotten Schizophrenia and DID confused a little. Even after my research. But more research gave me a better understanding.**


	4. Another Part Of Me

**A/N: This chapter will contain some suggestive behavior and course language. **

**Thanks to: nypsy for your review. And, everyone who followed and faved this story. I really appreciate it.**

#

#

#

It's been two weeks since Ichigo arrived back in Karakura Town. Neither one of his alters took over. Maybe there's something that has to trigger them. He didn't mind. He was on the road of true recovery. He's not completely sure if it's because of the peaceful environment. Ichigo really missed his family. Even though things seemed to work in his favor now, he could snap any moment. The guy couldn't put his loved ones in danger.

So far, Sora was the only one who welcomed him into his home. Sure his other buddies would help. He just couldn't stay with them. Kurosaki didn't blame them one bit. If things were reversed, he wouldn't be sure if he'd let them in his home either.

It was time for him to move forward. He shouldn't waste his time worried about the past. Or what could happen in the future. The people from the super market never called back. Anybody with a brain could figure out why. But, that didn't discourage him much.

The strawberry blonde entered Sora's office to talk.

"Um. What's up?" He asked the brown eyed man.

"Do you think you can find a job for me? It's not easy." Ichigo replied in a serious tone.

"Well, I can try. But, I don't think you should rush into getting one. You've just been released from the mental institution. FOR ALMOST A DECADE." Sora yelled the last part to get his point across. "You haven't fully adjusted to the outside world yet. A lot has changed in eight years."

Ichigo gave him a confused look. "Like what? The economy?"

"You seem curious. You know who the current president of the United States is?"

"Of course I do. Barack Obama was currently re elected. Even prisoners know that. It's not like I lived under a rock. We still got to watch television and read newspapers."

He immediately felt bad about his comment. "Sorry. I forgot about that."

"Don't sweat it. Are you almost finished with the book?"

"Only halfway through. I won't allow anyone to read it until it's done. Got that?"

"Calm down. I'll leave you alone." Ichigo immediately walked out of his office. He walked outside in the backyard. It had always been quiet on this property.

Orihime was in the pool. She enjoyed swimming every now and then. Especially when the weather was scorching hot.

"Hey!"

Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to face him. "What are you doing out here? You usually stay locked up in the house." She said curiously.

"I got bored. It's nothing to do. Why are you still home. I assumed a girl like you would have a lot of friends." He meant every word. The orange haired guy sat in one of the lawn chairs.

"They live in Tokyo."

"Why can't you go back there to visit them?"

"I just returned from there. I missed being in Karakura with my brother." Her voice sounded a bit somber.

The red head got out of the pool to dry herself off.

Ichigo blushed at the sight of her. She wore a yellow two piece bathing suit. His eyes no longer focused on her face. The top fitted her big bountiful chest like a second skin like the bottom half.

"Damn it." He cursed inwardly.

"I'll talk to you later." The man said nervously headed back inside.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked herself.

Ichigo went to his room to take a nap. An hour passed before he dozed off.

#

#

#

The strawberry blonde woke up confused. He didn't recognize his surroundings.

"_Where the hell am I?" _

The man tried to piece things together. He walked around the quiet house.

"_What's going on?" _

Ichigo, are you alright? You're walking around like a lost child." Sora asked. The gray eyed man looked a little worried.

"_I'm not Ichigo." _He announced_. _

"Yes you-" Sora stopped himself. He realized that one of his alters took over. But, not sure about which personality it was. His voice did sound a bit deeper.

"How do I find out which one it is? I can't out right ask him." He was lost in thought trying to come up with a strategy.

"Well, you look a lot like my friend, Ichigo."

"It ain't me. I'm Taka." He stared in suspicion.

"No way. He's the worst one. He might remember me." Sora said inwardly. "You don't remember me? I'm Sora."

"_Hmm . . . You do look familiar. How did I get here_? Sora?"

"You came to Karakura on a train. You're staying with me until you get back on your feet." The brown haired guy hoped he believed him.

"_That makes since. Why couldn't I remember that?" _

"You have a tendency to forget a lot. You don't have to ask for anything. It's available to you."

"_Alright. Do you know any bitches I can hook up with? _Taka gave a cocky smirk.

"Uh, no. You'll have to find some yourself. And, don't bring any here. I don't want you bringing any strange women around my baby sister." Sora replied in a serious tone.

"_Baby sister?" _

"Yep."

"_You have any porn stashed somewhere?" _

The brunette was growing tired of this conversation. He face palmed. Sora told him where to find them.

"And don't make too much noise." He half yelled.

"Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat."

"Now, I have to keep a closer eye on him. He'll probably change back tomorrow. Luckily Orihime's sleep now."

The man went back into his office after spying on Taka for two hours. He seemed harmless at the moment. Sora tried to wait for him to go to sleep. But, he fell asleep anyway. His body was worn out.

The blonde knew he was being watched by him. But, he played dumb.

"_Why was he following me? At least he's sleep now. I forgot to ask where the liquor is." _

Taka searched around the house until he found a bar in the back room. He couldn't decide what to try. There was Rum, Vodka, Tequila, Whisky and Gin. _"I didn't expect him to have all the good stuff. Is there anything to mix this with?" _He couldn't find any that he liked anyway. So, the man just added ice with his liquor.

Orihime woke up with her clothes still on. She looked at her clock on the nightstand.

2:15 am

A book laid on the bed. She fell asleep reading. But, the lights were off.

"Sora must've turned it off earlier." She thought. The lady marched to the bathroom.

She heard a odd sound coming from somewhere when she exited the bathroom. Orihime searched around to see where it was coming from. The closer she got the clearer the sound. She couldn't help but blush.

"Is that coming from Kurosaki-Kun's room?" She asked herself worriedly. It wasn't like her to spy on anybody. Down the hall she saw a flashing light. His room door was partially closed. But, not enough that you couldn't see at all. She'd never expected to see the sight before her. Ichigo watching porn shirtless wasn't the worst part. He caressed his member hardening in his pants. A moan escaped his lips. The blonde continued caressing himself. Ichigo grew impatient and unbuckled his pants.

"_Umm . . . Fuck." _He hissed in pleasure_. _He sled his hand underneath his boxer to get better access.

Orihime gasped in surprise. She wasn't suppose to see this. But, her eyes were now glued on his chiseled chest. Orihime didn't know how built he was until now.

"I should leave before he catches me." The innocent girl thought. She turned around ready to leave.

"_Who are you?" He asked curiously. _

Her heart stopped at the sound of his voice. She turned back around slowly to face him. "Huh? I'm Inoue Orihime. You don't remember me Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime's fear turned into confusion. She hoped he didn't noticed the blush on her face.

"_I'm not Kurosaki-Kun." _

"What am I suppose to call you?" She asked nervously.

"_Taka." _

He walked closer to her with a mischievous grin on his face. _"Were you spying on me just now?" _

". . . No I-I was just_" Orihime stuttered. Her face was now a deep red color. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. Inoue backed away until she hit a wall. Taka had her cornered.

"_Don't be afraid princess. I won't hurt you." _The blonde eyes traveled down from her rosy lips to her breast. _"How old are you?" _

"Eighteen and a half." Her gray eyes were glued to his. Orihime didn't want him to sense her fear.

"_Legal." _The older guy leaned in for a kiss. His lips brushed gently against hers. She actually kissed him back. Orihime never expected a kiss from him let alone a gentle one.

"_I know you was watching me. I honestly think that's sexy. Why don't you keep me company? I haven't had any pussy in a while. _He whispered in her ear.

Her body ran cold. No one has never spoken to her so bluntly. She tried to slap him. But, Taka caught her wrist. _"Don't act like you're innocent or high and mighty. I know what you really want. So stop acting like such a bitch." _

Orihime could her the slight anger in his voice. She truly wanted to cry.

"_You're gonna cry?" _

"No." She regained her resolve, which didn't last long. He closed the distance between them completely. The blonde grabbed her by the waist with both hands firmly. Inoue could feel something poke at her belly button. Orihime realized he was still half naked. Her nerves got the better of her. She couldn't escape. The guy was just too strong.

Be began to kiss her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her. A moan escaped her lips. She felt embarrassed about that.

"_Umm . . . Your skin's so soft. Just come to my room. I'll try to be gentle." _

" . . ."

"_It'll be fun. Just a friendly fuck. I won't make a lot of noise. I wouldn't want to wake your brother, sweetness." _Taka found Orihime sexy. He didn't give a shit about her being Sora's sister. Lust clouded his judgment.

"I will not." She said with defiance.

"_Whatever. It shouldn't be this hard to get pussy."_ The alter released his hands from her waist and stormed off.

Orihime walked back to her room.

"_I'll be thinking of you when I jerk off, sweetness." _

The poor girl was too afraid to say anything. She would have to be more careful now going to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Orihime changed into her nightwear instead of taking a shower beforehand.

The young girl really did enjoy their brief kiss though. That confused her more.

**10:00 am **

Sora heard the doorbell ring. "He must be here already."

The brunette opened the door to greet his friend.

"Hello Renji."

#

#

#

**A/N: let me know what you thought about the chapter. **

**nypsy: Orihime will meet both of Ichigo's alters. This was her first encounter with one. She doesn't know about Ichigo's DID disease. **


	5. Blast From The Past

"Hey, How's it going Sora?" The red haired guy asked as he walked the couch.

"Uh, you know why. I'm going to be out of town for a few days. I need you to watch over Orihime while I'm gone."

"Why is Renji-Kun watching over me? I'm almost nineteen, brother." Orihime added.

Her brother turned around to face her. Sora didn't know she was there. "Well . . . I just want you to be safe while I am gone."

"I'm not a kid anymore. Why do you continue to treat me like a child?" The lady pouted with her arms crossed over her heavy chest. She wanted to be treated like an adult for once. She wasn't as naïve as he thought.

"Ichigo is staying here now. I can't leave you alone with a grown man by yourself while I'm gone. Sora's tone was serious. He stared her straight in this think the eyes. Like a I'm not backing down look.

Orihime thought of the incident that happened between Kurosaki and her. She blushed at the memory. It was like he was a different person.

"I see that you're trying to protect her but, don't you this is a bit extreme?" Abarai butted in. Renji's been a friend of his for years. They're practically the same age.

She nodded in agreement. "Don't you trust me, Sora?" Her face showed a tinge of disappointment.

The brown haired man sighed in frustration. "I do trust you. . . There are things you don't know about him. He's a very ill person."

Orihime place a hand over her chest. She never knew much about him. Her expression changed. She truly felt bad for him. _"I wonder what kind of sickness he has? Maybe that'll explain his odd behavior." _Inoue thought to herself.

"Does he have cancer?"

He could tell his sister was concerned. His eyes softened at the thought. "No, it's more of a mental illness." Sora knew he shouldn't keep this from her. But, he wasn't going to tell her everything just yet.

"What kind of mental illness?" Orihime was more curious to know now.

"I can't tell you now. I have to go. See you later?"

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked. He heard most of the conversation.

"Chicago on business for a few days."

"Oh. Okay! He replied in a nonchalant manner.

Sora soon left out the door to leave.

Awkward silence filled the room. They can almost hear crickets. "Well, Renji-Kun. How have you been doing?"

The red head looked at the innocent girl before answering. "Nothing much."

_He seems very familiar with her. I wonder why? _

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Abarai, Renji. Why do you care?" He raised his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"_Doesn't he look familiar?" _Hollow asked.

"_Yeah, he does." _The orange haired guy stated inwardly. "Where do I know you from?" He became suspicious.

"I don't know- Wait a minute. Were you the asshole I fought with a few years ago at that club in Tokyo? Prick?" Renji stood up in a flash at the realization.

"You punched me for no reason you bastard." The man half yelled.

"IT WAS BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME FIRST." The taller guy yelled angrily. He's a bouncer.

Ichigo eyes darkened. _"You're trying to challenge me, fucker." _Hollow said before lunging at him at full strength. Renji managed to put him in a head lock but, not for long. The blonde elbowed him in the stomach.

Orihime was worried that the fight was getting out of control. She knew talking in a normal tone wouldn't catch the men attention. " STOP FIGHTING." They looked at her with dumbfounded expressions.

" _You're a feisty one. You have nothing to do with this. Stay the fuck out of our way." _Hollow stated harshly.

Inoue noticed that his voice changed a bit once again. This time his voice was more raspy.

"You're very rude all of a sudden." She repeated her action earlier, crossing her arms over her chest with a defiant expression. The lady was hurt by his harsh words.

He gave her a sadistic smile. _"Fuck off. Mind you own damn business."_

"Don't talk to Orihime that way." Renji defended the kind lady.

" _I can say anything I want. Who the hell are you to tell me that?" _

Abarai elbowed him in the gut. "Stop being a fucking asshole."

The fight continued for a half an hour. No one was severely hurt. Only a few minor scratches. Both hot heads grew tired.

"_It's finally over." _She thought.

Ichigo and Renji went their separate ways without saying a word. The rest of the day grew dole and quiet. Orihime stayed in the living room to watch television.

#

#

#

It remained quiet for hours. She began to feel lonely.

"What are you watching?"

She looked up to see who it was. "K-Kurosaki-Kun?" The girl said nervously.

"Huh? I was just asking you what you were watching." He was confused about her reaction. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure." The red head didn't want to be rude. Even though he was rude earlier. She didn't want to hold a grudge against him.

Ichigo sat beside her on the sofa. He knew she felt uneasy around him all of a sudden but doesn't know why. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Really?"

" I'm fine."

"Alright."

"Are you comfortable living here?" Inoue didn't know where that came from. It was kinda odd.

"Yes. It's a lot more peaceful here."

"How was it at your other home?" She asked.

"It was very noisy." He didn't want to tell her everything.

"Did you live with your parents?"

"I used to."

"Oh!"

" . . ."

"I wonder where Renji-Kun is?" Orihime spoke.

"Hell if I know. Who is he to you anyway?" He really wanted to know.

"Huh?" It was her turn to be confused. "He's Sora's old buddy."

"Are you sure that's all? You two seem close." The strawberry blonde said more aggressively than desired.

Orihime flinched at his tone. She didn't understand why he asked her these questions. Her eyes focused on him. "That's all. He's a good friend of mine as well. Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason. I was just curious." He felt a little relieved to be honest. The guy wasn't sure though.

She remained silent. He was ready for her to respond.

_Why isn't she saying anything? _

"Inoue?"

"Hmm?" Orihime blushed from being so close to him. He placed his hand on her forehead to make sure she's okay.

"Do you have a fever or something? Your face is completely red."

" I . . ."

"You should-" The older guy stopped talking when he realized how close he was to her face. Their noses nearly touched. He moved his hand quickly blushing lightly. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay."

Kurosaki noticed just how pretty her face was even when she blushed.

"Orihime would you mind having pizza? There's barely anything to eat in here." Renji asked.

His presence made them jump out of their skin.

"Pizza sounds great."

_That was close _

"Fine. I'll order three."

"It's only three people here. Why order so many?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because I want to jerk."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Oh yeah. Try saying that in my face asshole."

"Please don't fight." Orihime intervened

"Okay. Only because you said so." Abarai answered before ordering the pizza.

#

#

#

Orihime sat on her bed reading the book she checked out of the library a few days ago. She's already halfway through the story. Someone knocked at her door. She stopped reading the second she heard it. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

She got up and opened the door. The man stormed in and slammed the bedroom door shut. "Kurosaki-Kun?"

"_He's actually in my room. _The girl thought.

He cupped face and kissed her passionately without any warning. Pinning her body against the wall. She surprisingly welcomed the kiss with ease. She ran her fingers through his hair. No more distance between them. Her bountiful breast crushed tightly against his hard chest. Ichigo broke the kiss to catch his breath. He also removed his hands from her face. Inoue's face was redder than before. The look in his eyes made her shiver.

He knew what he did was wrong. He just couldn't help himself.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now."

"Why?"

"Because I like you. I really like you."

"I like you too, Kurosaki-Kun." The lady said nervously.

He smiled widely at her response. Ichigo's cheeks were tinted pink. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Um, no not at all."

"Great. Where would you like to go?"

"It doesn't matter." Her eyes beamed with excitement.

"We'll go to the movies then."

She nodded in agreement. He turned around headed for the door. But, he took a last glance before leaving.

"Goodnight, Inoue."

"Goodnight, Kurosaki."

"_I can't believe he kissed me then asked me out on a date. What should I wear tomorrow?" _

#

#

#

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update.** **Was the chapter good? Rushed? Let me know what you think. I'd like to thank: nypsy and Getsuga TENSHOU 15 for reviewing my last chapter and another thanks to everyone who faved, followed, read and added me to the author alert list. I really appreciate that. **

**This Christmas wasn't so great for me and my family. My Uncle in law died on Christmas night. We spent hours at the hospital. And the next day visiting another relative. **

**nypsy: Sora's not going to tell her everything about it yet. Adding Renji to the story should make this fic more interesting. **

**It's okay if you don't want to read my other story. I don't like Ichiruki either. But, that story stayed in my head for months. I try to write the way the fic leads me weather I like it or not for the sake of the story.**

**Getsuga TENSHOU 15: I'm glad you like my story. Yep. Taka is very arrogant. Anything or anyone can trigger alters to reappear. **


	6. Only You

**4:15 pm Saturday **

Ichigo and Orihime took a taxi to the local movie theatre downtown. Both adults were a bit nervous. The red haired girl didn't know what to do. This was her first date after all. They had to wait in line for awhile.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet most of the way here."

She turned around to face them. "I'm fine. I just don't know what to say." Orihime said nervously blushing.

"Well . . . What kind of movies you like watching?"

"Comedy, romance and sci-fi films. Anything with aliens." Her expression changed into a smile.

Ichigo wasn't surprised about the comedy and romance but, the sci-fi really threw him for a loop.

_That's interesting. Hopefully she doesn't want to watch a chick flick. _

"Aliens huh?" The blonde stated with an amused expression.

"Um hmm. What do you like to watch Kurosaki-Kun?" She was curious to learn more about him. Isn't that what dates are for?

"I don't really watch movies too often. I guess drama and action movies are okay. But, most of the time they're very predictable, even the comedies."

"I guess so." Orihime responded not knowing what else to say at this point. _" I hope he doesn't think I'm boring." _She thought.

"Inoue?"

"Yes Kurosaki-Kun?"

_I can't believe I'm on a date with Sora's younger sister. He could never find out about us. We have to be careful._

The man unconsciously held her hand in his. It seemed so natural that the two didn't notice it. Not until he reached the register to buy movie tickets. They blushed after the realization removing their hand from the other.

"Sorry about that." He said feeling embarrassed.

"That's okay." She secretly wanted him to hold her hand. _"His hand is so big compared to mine. It's also very warm." _

The couple made it in time to see the previews. The line wasn't too long at the concession stand. He ordered one large tub of popcorn and two large drinks. Many people filled the room. So, it was a little hard to find seats. They finally settled for the seats in the middle. Not too close or far too away.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" He asked.

"Uh huh. You're nice to hangout with." Orihime explained innocently.

"Really? I though I was boring you to death. You didn't seem too interested earlier."

"I - I didn't mean to. It's just that I never been out on a date before. I was nervous." She stuttered.

"Are you sure? I bet guys ask you out all the time." He replied seriously. It was a little hard for him to believe.

"Nope. If they did I wasn't paying attention. My best friend Tatsuki-Chan thinks I'm dense." The gray eyed lady stated truthfully.

He smiled in response. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Orihime blushed at his gesture but didn't look away. She took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

The flick didn't seem so bad so far. But, he couldn't concentrate on the movie. She seemed more interesting to the older man.

_I want to kiss her again. _

He placed a hand on hers to gain the lady's attention. Big gray eyes stared into his brown ones. Ichigo thumb brushed lightly against her bottom lip before closing the distance between them to kiss her. It wasn't rushed or desperate but, soft and tender. This time she broke the kiss to catch her breath.

"Kuro-"

"Shh." He whispered upon her lips before kissing her again. Her cherry red lips were just too irresistible for him to not kiss. She didn't mind that one bit.

"Wanna get a bite to eat once the movie is over?"

"Only if you want to. Why'd you ask?" Orihime answered.

"Because I'm hungry. Plus you ate most of the popcorn." A teasing smirk crossed his face.

She was so embarrassed that her face turned red after looking at the empty container. He laughed at the red head's reaction.

"That's not funny." She pouted playfully.

The new couple walked hand and hand leaving the movie theatre. They decided to eat at a diner nearby.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked standing by their table.

"I would like a-"

"ICHIGO-KUN IS THAT YOU?" He remembered that voice from anywhere. A tall and busty lady with long green hair came into view.

"Nell?"

She tackled him to the ground in a bear hug. He didn't know how he ended up on the floor though.

Orihime stared in total shock. She really wanted to know who this lady was. _"Who is she to him?"_

"Nell . . . Can you please _ let go of me. I can't breathe." Kurosaki hoped she'd let him go before he dies of suffocation.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-Kun. It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"You can't go around tackling people like that." He said seriously.

The waitress cleared her throat.

"Oh! I'll have meatloaf and a root beer. Inoue, what do you want?" He sat back down in his seat across from Orihime.

"I'll have spaghetti with chili and a coke mixed with pink lemonade."

Everyone gave her a confused look.

"Alright. Will that be it?" The lady wrote down the order on her tab.

The green haired lady sat comfortably beside Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked the bold girl who crashed his date.

"I'm sitting with you silly."

"I'm not the only one at the table." She was really testing his patience.

"Who are you?" Nell said to the red head.

"She's Inoue, my date." Ichigo stated bluntly.

"Aren't you going to order?"

Nell looked like she lost her best friend. "Your _ date?"

"Yes."

The green haired lady ran to the bathroom. You could almost see the tears.

_Oh crap. Now I have to go after her. _

Kurosaki stood up from his seat to check on Nell.

"Kurosaki-Kun, who is she?" The lady pleaded sadly. She had a bad feeling about the mysterious woman.

"She's my old friend from school."

Orihime didn't like the way he answered. Her heart dropped. He knew she wasn't happy about this situation.

"I'll be back in a minute."

The waitress left to place the order.

Minutes passed by and still no sign of him.

"_What's going on in there?"_

The server gave her a sympathetic look as she served the food. Inoue tried to eat her food. But, she wasn't hungry anymore.

**30 minutes later **

All the food were in carryout containers. She grabbed her bags and rushed to the bathroom to see what's really going on. Orihime dropped her things once she witnessed the scene before her. Nell was slouched on the floor with her back against the wall. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her shoulders for comfort.

"_I was a fool to think he actually cared about me." _She said inwardly.

"How could you?" The gray eyed lady stated, trying to hold back her tears.

They were too shocked for words.

"She's more than a friend isn't she?" Tears steamed down her pretty face.

"Inoue, let me explain."

She ran out the diner as fast as she could without looking back.

INOUE . . . INOUE

She never looked back.

#

#

#

Orihime locked herself in her bedroom crying.

"Orihime, are you alright in there?" Renji asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." The girl lied.

"I'll leave you alone now. Just don't stay cooped up in you room too long or I will break that damn door down." He walked away.

"Inoue, please open the door." The brown eyed man said desperately trying to redeem himself.

No answer.

"Can you at least let me explain?"

Still no answer.

"Nell was one of my girlfriends in high school. I broke up with her because she never gave me any space. She was too clingy and over emotional. I've seen her only a few times since then. I told her that there was no chance of us getting back together again. That's why I was in there so long trying to explain to her. But, there's no excuse for my behavior tonight. Can you forgive me." He sighed out in frustration.

Silence

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Go away."

"Not until I see your face." Ichigo said more frustrated than before.

She opened the door slowly not sure if she made the right decision. "Do you love her?"

"I don't love her. I care about her though."

"As a friend?"

"Of course."

"Then why were comforting her on our date? If you wanted to be with her. You should've let me know if I'm in the way." More tears fell from the lady's face.

"She's still my friend. But, I should've never left you like that. I'm really sorry. You can never be in the way. I really care about you. I'd like to learn more things about you if you let me."

He was being sincere with his words. She can feel the intensity of his gaze.

"I don't know yet. It's not like I'm your girlfriend." She explained half jokingly.

He walked closer to wipe the tears from her face. She stopped crying once he wrapped his arms around her small form. Orihime placed her head in the crook of his neck. _"He smells so good."_

"You're the only one I want to be with. Nobody else. I picked up the bag and brought it home."

She laughed at the last part. "I'm still hungry."

"Me too."

"Kurosaki-Kun, can I have half of yours?"

"Why? Never mind. If that's what it takes for you to forgive me than I'll do it."

"I was only kidding."

They warmed up the food. Renji ate leftover pizza.

"Good Night, Renji-Kun and Kurosaki-Kun." She said.

"Orihime. It's only 8 o'clock."

"Leave her alone. Good night. Inoue."

The young lady went back into her room to get her cell phone. Hoping that her best friend left a message for her. She received a text message from Ichigo instead.

I'll see you at 11:00 pm.

She smiled inwardly.

Why 11:00pm?

That baboon will be sleep by then. XD

Why wait until he's sleep?

We can't let him know that we're dating. He'll tell your brother than I won't be able to see you for a long time. 

Sora won't mind. As long as I'm happy. (Smile) 

He told me that I couldn't be with you. He wants to protect you from me. Can we keep it a secret until we're ready to face him? 

Really? That's too bad. 

Too bad? What do you mean by that? -_-

I have to keep this from him. (Frown)

See you soon. (Smile)

(Smile)

#

#

#

They didn't know how it came to this. It just happened.

"Inoue." He whispered upon her lips.

"Kurosaki-Kun." She responded with equal passion and need to be near one another. He laid her body down on his bed with her legs spread apart. He placed his form on top of her caressing her outer thigh. Her legs slightly wrapped around his waist, closing the distance between them completely. Orihime's hands tugged through his hair.

"Damn it." He cursed. Ichigo promised himself that he wouldn't lose control.

It became harder for them to breath. Inoue gasped when she felt his desire rubbing against hers. She knew she should stop him now before things got out of hand. The blonde's lips traveled down to her neck He unconsciously grind himself against her heat.

"Mmm" He moaned

"Ah."

_Shit. Why did she have to wear that gown. It looks so sexy on her. I want to rip it off her body. _

"Please."

"Fuck."

_This needs to stop now. _

"Inoue. We need to stop." She didn't seemed convinced.

He stood up from the bed.

"I think you should go to bed. I don't want us move too fast." He knew deep down he was right. She kissed him one last time before going to bed.

"Sweet dreams."

The orange haired guy went to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

#

#

#

**A/N: So did you enjoy this chapter? Were the character OOC? **

**Thanks: Akaruihana, CharNinja LOL and nypsy for your reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone who faved, followed this story and add me to the author alert. I really appreciate it. **

**Akaruihana: Yes there will be lemon a little later in the story. Taka might take over during sex but, I'm not too sure though. Hollow takes over when he's really angry. **

**CharNinja LOL: Yep. I wasn't sure about the last part of the chapter.**

**nypsy: Renji's protective of Orihime like her brother. Some men just can't let it go. One little thing can start a pointless argument.**


	7. My Therapy

_The ten year old boy walked with limp all the way home with a bloodied nose and a black eye. He only lived two blocks from school. It was a small clinic as well. The pain was hard to handle. Three boys jumped him at school because they didn't like his odd hair color which was really stupid to him. Ichigo never picked on anyone because they looked different. You can't change the way you were born. It's a fact unless you have enough money for surgery. And, even then your personality and memories would remain the same. _

_The beatings went on for years. Ever since the very first day of school. The kid was scared to see his parents reaction. They've talked to the principle and threaten to sue the school for allowing such violence. Also threaten to press charges against the assailants and their parents for assault and battery. _

Why won't they leave me alone?

_The young boy thought once he entered the house. His parents felt horrible for not being able to help their son. _

"_Ichigo, what happened?" Isshin asked him. He rushed to get his first aid's kit to treat his injuries. "Go sit down over there." _

_His son nodded in agreement and sat down in the chair. _

_It was good to have a parent that was also a doctor. Living in a small clinic wasn't bad either. _

_Masaki walked in the room to see Ichigo. It broke her heart to see him suffering so much. Tears streamed down her face when she saw him. All she could do was comfort him. _

"_Ichigo?" Was all the red haired lady could say. She embraced him into a hug. _

"_Mom, please don't cry. I'll be fine." The young boy tried to reassure her. _

_Mr. Kurosaki came back in with everything he needed. His wife moved out of the way so he could help him. _

"What are we going to do?" The brunette asked himself.

"If only you'd stop being a wimp and beat the shit out of those assholes who keeps jumping you." _A voice stated inside the boy's head. It's been around for a month or so._

"_Shut up." The young Kurosaki said. His parents looked at him with shocked expressions. _

"_That's not nice. You don't talk to your parents like that" Masaki lectured. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." _

I can't believe I said that out loud.

_The voice laughed._

_#_

_#_

_#_

"_What are you looking at freak?" The leader of the group asked. _

_Silence_

"_Get the hell out of here. Nobody wants you here." One of the underlings said with a smirk. _

_Ichigo lunged himself at them with all his strength. No one expected him to fight back. The gang surrounded themselves around him to intimidate him. But, it didn't work. He kept landing attacks on them until everyone was knocked unconscious with bruises on their bodies. _

_Of course most the kids on the playground watched in surprise. No one bothered to help him then. Why would they start now? He spent the rest of his lunch break in the principal office. Ms. Yoko called his parents. _

_From that day on he visited a psychologist once a week from treatments. He had no memory of ever fighting them. Though others said he did. _

**Present Day**

"Times up Mr. Kurosaki." Dr. Shihoin said. She was his new psychologist. The lady had long dark purple hair, golden eyes, curvy with a dark tan complexion.

"Alright." Ichigo got up from his chair.

"See you next week." Yoruichi stated to her patient.

The blonde actually felt good about seeing a psychologist again. Plus it was required for him to see one weekly. He'd just started going back again after being released.

The man walked to a local café a few blocks from the office to meet up with Orihime.

"Guess who?" A gentle voice called out. Her small hands covered his eyes.

"Let me guess. Inoue?" Ichigo turned around to face her.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked playfully.

He gave her a big smile. _She's so adorable. _He kissed her gently on her lips. "Your voice."

Her face was tinted pink.

"What do you want from here?"

"I'd like a cinnamon roll and a mocha latte."

The orange haired guy went to the register to order. It didn't take very long for him to come back with it. "Here you go." He placed the everything on the table.

"Thanks a lot Kurosaki-Kun."

"No problem. Am I suppose to buy everything for you? By the way what do you plan to do after summer vacation?"

"Well. I'm not sure. I kind of dropped out of school." She held her head down in shame.

Ichigo never expected her to say anything like that. "Why would you drop out after your first year?"

"I don't know what I want to do with my life. I shouldn't go to school if I don't want to. Sora might be upset with me when I tell him."

He took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "You haven't told him yet? When are you planning on telling him? It's already July."

Orihime finished her cinnamon roll before drinking the rest of her drink. Ichigo sat there dumfounded. He was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Not sure when." The red haired lady was shocked when he placed his hand gently around her small one.

"Don't worry about it. He won't be mad at you when you tell him. You know Sora only wants what's best for you. Don't over think the situation. There's no reason for you to be sad. And, besides I'll be here for you." Kurosaki's expression softened. She nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Maybe a walk in the park." She suggested.

The two left the café hand in hand.

#

#

#

**A/N: Thanks to CharNinja LOL, nypsy and maxfightingkari for your reviews from the last chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone who faved, followed this story and add me to the author alert. I really appreciate it. **

**CharNinja LOL: Some people are more sensitive than others. **

**nypsy: He will show more stability. But, there still would be a few set backs. **

**maxfightingkari: Don't worry he'll make another appearance soon.**


	8. Happy Birthday!

**9 O'clock Wednesday morning **

Orihime opened her room door and saw Ichigo walking back into his room. "Happy birthday Kurosaki-Kun." She stated cheerfully. The lady stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek. She placed her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance.

He smiled lightly at her sweet gesture. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Thanks, Inoue." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. The couple stopped once they heard voices coming towards the hallway. Orihime rushed back to her room forgetting to close her door.

"Hey, Orihime. Good morning." Her older brother said when she came into view.

She laughed nervously trying to calm her nerves. "Sora, when did you make it back home?"

"He came back last night when everyone else was sleep. He didn't want to wake anybody." Renji explained.

"I'm glad you're back, Sora." Kurosaki added, still a bit nervous himself.

_That was way too close. We almost got caught. We need to be more careful. _

"Oh, today's your birthday right Ichigo? What do you plan on doing today?" The brown haired guy questioned.

"Nothing at all. It's only another day."

"Why are you so pessimistic? You should be happy that you've made it through another year."

"Please don't throw me a party. I'm content spending my birthday quietly."

"Deep down I know Kurosaki-Kun wants to have fun. He's just too stubborn to admit it." She smiled brightly at him. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"Whatever. Let the wet blanket be. It's better than being in danger. At least it's peaceful here." Abarai replied.

For once Ichigo agreed with him. He nodded in agreement not really caring about being called a wet blanket. The last few years of his life had been hectic in the asylum. Living in peace now was a great change of pace.

"If you say so." Sora said before he walked into his office.

Renji went in the bathroom. Ichigo and Orihime stared at each other for a while without saying a word.

"So . . . What are going to do today?" The man broke the silence between them.

"Um, I was going to go to the library to return a book."

"Mind if I join you? It's pretty dull here."

"Sure. But, I thought you wanted to stay home?"

"I just want to spend more time with you."

They both blushed at the thought. Orihime knew that they couldn't just leave together at the same time. Otherwise Renji and Sora would get suspicious. Ichigo usually left the house first. Today was no different except her brother was back which meant being more discreet.

The strawberry blonde waited for his innocent girlfriend two blocks down from the house. He usually waited only a block away except he'd been more cautious today.

"Kurosaki-Kun, I thought you completely left me." The young lady pouted.

He grabbed on to her smaller hand. "You know I wouldn't really leave you. I was just being more cautious that's all."

"Let me know next time. I want to give you a birthday present. I wasn't really sure what to give though."

"You didn't have to. Being with you is good enough." Orihime pulled out a small box from her purse. She gently placed it in his hands. His eyes met hers before opening the gift. It was an golden antique compass. The object wasn't very big. "Thanks a lot. Where did you get this from?"

She was relieved to see a smile on his face. "You're welcome. I got it from an antique shop downtown."

"Let's go."

The couple continued on their way to the library. It was actually a few more blocks down.

"May I help you?" The male clerk asked when they made it to the front desk at the library.

She handed over the book to him.

"Right on time. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"No sir."

Ichigo became irritated when the man started staring at her chest. He really tried to keep his cool. It was more infuriating that she seemed completely oblivious of it.

"Stop staring at her breast you pervert." He half yelled at the clerk. His face was only a few inches away. The man quickly apologized out of fear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your girl."

The look in his eyes even scared Orihime a bit. Before she could say anything he pulled her away from the circulation desk.

"You're hurting me." The gentle girl whined.

He stopped and stared at her with guilt evident on his face. "I'm sorry Inoue. I never meant to hurt you." He pulled her gently into a hug rubbing her back for comfort. She wrapped her arms around him as well. Orihime could hear his heart beat. Her head laid comfortable on his chest.

"It's fine. I know you wasn't trying to hurt me."

"It's not."

"Don't worry about it."

Everyone that passed by stared at them.

"_I wish we could stay this way forever." _She thought to herself.

"Are you ready to go? Or do you want to look around for a bit?"

"Look around for awhile. We just got here."

He finally released her. The two adults walked down a few aisles and searched for any book that seemed interesting. Ichigo decided to let go of her hand. He didn't want to smother her too much and gave her some space. If only a little. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet." She answered.

"If we don't find anything we could always look at the magazines or movies that we could take home and watch."

"I never thought of that. I usually come here to check out books." Inoue explained excitedly. She nearly ran to the movie section.

"Why are you in such a hurry? The library doesn't close for a few hours." He chastised.

"Oh yeah!" Her eyes never left the selection of movies.

The man began searching for something interesting to watch.

"Ah ha." She triumphed in joy when she found a movie.

"You've found something?" He stared at the movie closely and frowned.

"What's wrong?" The lady stood there confused.

"This film is in Korean. How would we understand what the hell they're saying?"

"I'm sure they'll have subtitles."

"For our sake let's hope so. I'm not really fond of foreign films though."

"Would you prefer a different one?"

"No, we can check that one out." Ichigo didn't really care much about the movie choice. He glared at the clerk when Orihime checked out the DVD.

The older man arrived home about five minutes before his girlfriend. But, he never expected to be greeted by his other friends.

"Chad, Uryu. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came by for a visit. Isn't that right Chad?"

"Yep." The gentle giant replied. "You seem to be doing well, Ichigo."

"Actually I am. It's been very peaceful here. A nice change from where I used to be." He reminisced.

"It's good that the gang is back together again after so many years." Mister Inoue stated proudly. "Orihime, you're just in time to meet my old buddies."

"Hi, Ishida-Kun and Sado-Kun."

"Hey, Inoue." The two men greeted in unison.

Ichigo thought it was strange that she was familiar with them. They all became friends at the same time. But, he just met her recently.

_Maybe he was trying to protect his sister. _

"Orihime where have you been?"

"To the library. I checked out a movie."

Renji picked up the case. "I didn't know you speak Korean?" The red haired guy said. He was definitely surprised.

"I don't but, the film seems interesting."

Abarai sweat dropped from her comment.

#

#

#

"Hime, we'll be gone for a while so don't wait up." The older man said

"Alright, brother."

All the guys went outside.

"Where the hell are we going?" Ichigo asked rudely.

"To a bar. We'll have a few drinks."

"Sora, you don't seem like the type to go to bars." Kurosaki stated honestly.

"I rarely go to them."

"Come on everybody get in the car." Ishida wanted to leave already. Everyone got in. It was really silent most of the drive. Nobody really spoke much.

"We're all packed in this small ass car like a pack of sardines." The red haired guy explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just be glad that I'll be the designated driver." Ishida retorted.

"He's right. We should've gone in a bigger car or better yet a SUV." Ichigo added.

"Stop complaining. We're finally here." The driver replied.

All the men got out of the car before waltzing into the local bar twenty minutes from home. There were a few tables that were available. A curvy blonde haired waitress stood in front of the guy's table. Everyone made their order.

"Sora, what have you been up to?" Ishida questioned.

"Not much. I'm writing my first book. It's not finished yet though."

"What's it about?" Sado stated curiously. The man barely talked at all.

"I'm not going to tell you."

The waitress came back with their order. They mentioned that it was Ichigo's birthday and gave him a free drink.

"Thanks a lot, gorgeous." Renji's lame attempt of flirting didn't go unnoticed by the guys. The lady rolled her eyes.

"Why are you hitting on the waitress?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I want to. It's not like I'm hurting anybody. I don't see any of you trying to pick up women. I doubt any of you are taken."

"Actually, I am."

Everybody looked at him as if he's the most interesting person there.

"This is quite interesting." Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Is she from the mental institution? Do any of us know her?"

"Why the fuck would she be from the mental institution? All those broads are insane."

"Then where else would you find one? You've just been released."

"Um. I don't know? You tell me?"

"You don't have to be such a smart ass."

"Can you two please calm down. This is not the time to argue." The brown haired man explained.

They all sat at the table quietly finishing their drinks. Kurosaki text Orihime a message.

What are you doing right now?

He received a message one minute later

I'm watching the movie from earlier.

Is it any good?

Yes.

I miss you already.

He smiled inwardly.

"Is that her you're texting?" Sora asked.

His friend actually caught him off guard. "Yep."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You're so whipped dude." Renji joked.

"Whatever." He dismissed. Kurosaki refocused his attention to his cell.

**1 New Message **

I miss you too. Are you having fun Kurosaki-Kun?

He grinned once again.

Not really. I wish I could be there with you.

"Hey, Ichigo do you want a refill or not?" Mister Inoue said.

"Yeah, sure."

Uryu was the only one who didn't drink any alcohol. The rest of his buddies had a few drinks. He could tell that they were drunk when their conversation stopped making sense.

"You know that lady looks like a classmate . . . From a mile away." Abarai stumbled on his words a bit.

Sora laughed loudly. "How is that possible? I don't think teachers work here."

"He didn't say anything about teachers." Ichigo suddenly burst into laughter.

"Well, how else would they learn?" The drunk brunette stated.

The blonde nearly fell out of his chair from laughing so hard. Uryu thought this was all funny because the others were talking non sense. "Chad, not you too?"

The gentle giant snickered a bit.

More drinks were bought to the table.

"What is this? We didn't order these drinks." Ishida explained.

"These were sent to you from the table over to the left."

Everyone turned around to face them. It was a group of women waving at them.

"Do you mind telling us what kind of drinks are these?" Ichigo said curiously.

"Watermelon martini's."

Laughter erupted once again at the table. Renji took a sip of his. "This is really good."

Most of them drunk theirs except Ishida of course. The women decided to come over and greet them.

"Mind if we join you?" A busty brown haired lady with short wavy hair asked politely.

"We definitely don't mind." Abarai answered excitedly.

"I'm Mahana and these are my friends." She boldly sat in Ichigo's lap while her friends pulled up chairs and sat in them. "Wait a minute. Do I know you?" He looked so familiar to her.

Everyone stared at them curiously. "No, I don't know you." A scowl set on his face.

She flashed him a smile. "I can't believe you don't remember me. Not even the time when I told you that you were my first? Is your name Taka?"

All of his friends flinched when she mentioned that name. "Hell no. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well that's what you told me a few years ago."

"You can sit in that chair." He pointed out beside him. The man couldn't help but blush though.

"I'm comfortable here." She smiled seductively.

"Can you please get off of me. I have a girlfriend."

"Sorry about that." The lady moved from his lap to Uryu's. Now he was in an awkward position. The brunette blushed madly.

Kurosaki excused himself from the table and marched to the bathroom leaving his cell that laid next to his empty glass.

"Would you look at that? Tangerine forgot his phone. Renji announced. He knew a bit about his condition. The man wanted to break the ice at the table. "Sora, can you give me his phone?"

"Why? It's personal you can't do that."

"Just hand it over. I want to see what he was talking about with his girlfriend. It's probably some sappy bullshit. We can tease him about it later."

"Sure. But, I still don't think it's a good idea." Everyone else silently agreed with the gray eyed man. He than handed over his cell.

Renji laughed in anticipation.

**1 New message**

It appeared once he unlocked his screen.

It would be nice for you to be here.

He read the previous texts as well.

"This guy is such a sap."

"I think you should stop now. You wouldn't want anyone to go through your phone." The designated driver added.

His body froze when he found out who the texts were coming from. He noticed their weird behavior. Orihime always left five minutes after Ichigo. Or pretended to do something else whenever he walked in on them.

He rushed to the bathroom to find him. Ichigo was washing his hands when the taller man pushed him roughly against the wall never letting go of his collar.

"YOU BASTARD." He shouted angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN? WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS?" Ichigo yelled back.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH ORIHIME?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He obviously played dumb.

"ARE YOU SCREWING HER?"

"NO, WE'RE NOT."

"YOU LIAR."

"We're not yet." He pushed him away. "Believe it or not. I do care for her. She makes me happy." The man replied honestly.

"Not yet? So, that means you plan on doing it? Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"Sora?" Renji said when he came in the restroom with his other friends trailing behind. Both of the hot heads were surprised to see him.

The strawberry blonde looked scared. For a minute he thought he might actually reveal his secret.

"Nothing to worry about."

Kurosaki sighed in relief

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Let's go, it's pretty late."

Renji gave him a you owe me one stare.

**2 am **

Chad and Uryu crashed in the living room for the rest of the night while Renji and Sora went to their rooms. Ichigo snuck into Orihime's room and locked the door behind him.

"Inoue." He whispered.

"Huh? Kurosaki-Kun?" She questioned as she sat up in her bed.

"Yes, it's me." He crawled in bed with the beauty. "You owe me a kiss."

Orihime's face turned red. "You shouldn't be here." She smelled alcohol on his breath.

"Are you drunk?"

He ignored the lady and pulled her closer to him and kissed her very passionately. But, that wasn't enough for him so he towered over the gentle lady. "I want you so bad." Ichigo whispered in her ear. He quickly discarded his shirt. The girl blush on her cheeks darkened. He softly caressed her generous breast. Before she could protest he lifted up her night gown to reveal her bare legs and flat stomach. She wore pink satin panties. His breath became more ragged than before. The blonde's erection brushed lightly against her core. His lips gently pressed against her smooth belly working it's way down to her sex. She moaned inwardly. Inoue wasn't sure why she let Kurosaki-Kun continue. A part of her knew it was wrong but, the other part of her enjoyed it so much. She tugged he hands into his hair.

"_Mmm." _The man groaned.

The brown eyed man yanked the panties off her. He inserted a finger inside for a few moments to tease her.

"Ooh." Orihime cried out in pleasure.

"_Shh. We don't want to wake anyone now would we." _The lady wasn't aware of the tone of his voice grew deeper.

She made a small squeak when she felt his tongue enter her. The amount of pleasure she was feeling made her lose control. "Ah. Don't stop." Orihime's nails began to dig into his scalp. She purposely thrust her hips upward in his mouth to go deeper. Inoue seemed to have lost her breath. It was nearly impossible for her to breathe.

She knew she couldn't last much longer. Her legs closed tightly around his neck. Her head fell back. The red head's body begged for release. Her body shivered when she climaxed. It was definitely the first orgasm she ever experienced.

The poor girl wasn't even aware that one of his alters took over.

"_Now it's your turn to please me, sweetness." _Taka placed her small hands on his bare chest then down to his stomach _"Do you like what you see and feel? I know I do." _The man unbuckling his pants taking them off completely. Now he's only wearing his boxers. This alter personality smirked at the innocent girl. _"I feel that you're over dressed here. Take of that gown now. Or I'll do it for you. _

Orihime was really embarrassed. She felt guilt wash over her. Here she was in bed with her boyfriend half naked. Their were also other guest residing in the house for the night. Her brother would definitely be disappointed in her now. "I-I think we're moving too fast. There are other people present here tonight." She stuttered nervously.

Taka seemed very confused by her comment. _"Like who?" _

"You don't remember? Renji-Kun, Ishida-Kun and Sado-Kun are here also. You and my brother went with them to the bar earlier to celebrate your birthday."

"_I don't remember that. All I know that it's my birthday." _

" . . ."

"_Now where were we? Oh, yeah. I told you to take off your gown. I know you don't have on a bra and I took off your panties." _

"I don't feel comfortable anymore. Can you put your clothes back on?"

"_You're joking, right?" _

"Please put them back on. I don't want anyone to catch us." She tried hard to calm her nerves.

He got angry and pinned body down on the bed._ "We can't stop now after going so far. Just because you feel scared all of a sudden. I've already seen, licked and felt your pussy. And now you're telling me you don't want to fuck. Well too fuckin bad." _He started pulling down his boxers.

"Please, don't do this." Orihime pleaded with tears falling from her eyes.

A surge of pain suddenly shot through his skull. The man hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" The lady said worriedly. He seemed to be in a lot of pain.

He held his hands on both sides of his head as if it would stop the migraine._ "Shit." _

Inoue sat there helplessly watching him suffer, not really knowing what to do.

"Damn." Then the pain stopped. He looked around trying to figure out what happened. "What did we do? Or better yet, what did I do? I remember coming in and crawling into your bed. We kissed and I took off my shirt than grabbed your breast. What happened after that?"

"You seem to be forgetting a lot Kurosaki-Kun. You kissed me all the way to . . . Um, my private area and to off my underwear. You also took off your pants then you had a bad headache. Are you feeling alright?" Orihime's blush turned a deeper shade of red.

"I'm so very sorry, Inoue. Can you forgive me for being an asshole?"

"You really scared me. I don't know what to do." She hung her head down low.

He kissed her on the forehead. Ichigo put his clothes back on and left the room.

#

#

#

**A/N: Thanks eragonfan 117,CharNinja LOL and CoffeeBooks for your reviews from the last chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone who faved, followed this story and add me to the author alert. I really appreciate it. **

**I know that this chapter is really long compared to the others. I just hope I didn't make it too long. I couldn't come up with a better gift for Orihime to give to Ichigo. I know it was lame.**

**eragonfan 117: I'm glad you like the story so far. It's actually a little hard for me to right this fanfic. But, it's also fun. **

**CharNinja LOL: Do you mean her dropping out of school? Her brother will find out sooner or later. **

**CoffeeBooks: What a coincidence. I didn't even put much thought into the name. I looked it up online to find out what the name means. DID is a severe mental illness. It was difficult for me to write. **


	9. What You Say?

Ichigo felt it was the right time to tell Orihime the truth about his life with DID. It wasn't easy at all. She seemed very surprised and worried. Now she knew what Sora meant when he mentioned Ichigo having a mental illness.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The red head asked worriedly.

"I wasn't sure how you would react? I thought you might think I'm crazy? Or maybe break up with me because of it." Kurosaki admitted.

"I don't think you're crazy at all. You're a great person. You're very kind and considerate."

"Yeah, right."

"I really mean it Ichigo-Kun." She smiled brightly. Her smile made him feel better. Orihime always made him feel better no matter what it was. But, then he realized something. She called him by his given name for the first time.

"Did you just call me Ichigo?"

"I-I did? Sorry about that?" A hint of guilt was evident in her tone. She blushed slightly holding her head down.

"Don't apologize. I like the way say my name, Orihime."

She blushed even more when he replied. And, it wasn't just because he said her given name as well. But, what he said before that.

"That didn't come out right. I don't want you to get the wrong idea." The blonde looked down to her. "Look at me, Orihime."

Inoue found the courage to look him in the eyes. His smile grew bigger when he saw he cheeks tinted pink. "You look cuter when you blush."

The lady buried her head into his chest and her hands balled up into his shirt. "Stop teasing me."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her small form. "I'm sorry again about what happened last night."

"It's not you fault. I understand that your alter took over. But, you never hurt me. We'll this one time you told me your name was Taka. You were very rude to me and I was afraid. Do you remember fighting Renji-Kun?" Inoue answered.

"Taka? Someone called me that before. Oh, now I remember my alter names. How could I possibly forget? My psychologist told me what the names were. I wouldn't always respond to Ichigo. I'm sure my old records were transferred to my new psychologist. I fought Renji?" He though out loud.

"You two did fight. You were rude that time too. I tried to stop the fight." The gentle lady stated sadly at the memory.

Kurosaki scowled after hearing her statement. "Did I . . ."

"Nope. Stop worrying so much." Her gray eyes met his brown ones. Ichigo sighed in relief. This time she kissed him on the lips. He was a bit surprised before returning the kiss.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked smugly.

"Because I wanted to."

"Wanna go somewhere quiet and make out?"

She twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Don't be shy. Come on let's go."

#

#

#

"I wonder where Orihime went?" The brown haired man asked Renji.

"She probably went to the library." He replied calmly.

"Orihime does go there a lot. Maybe I should call some of her friends. She must feel lonely without them."

"A girl like her makes friends easily."

"It's true. By the way, how long is his session with his psychologist?" Sora said with concern.

"Probably an hour or so. You should stop worrying so much. They need time to themselves to think things over."

"What do you mean by they?" Inoue answered irritably.

"Oh! I don't mean them together. I meant them as individuals. You seemed worried about both of them, that's what I meant." That was really close. It wasn't meant to come out the way it did. _"I have to be more careful about what I say around him. Man I hope he doesn't kill strawberry head." _The man thought to himself.

"I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

"When are you going to be finished with your book? What's it about? You never told me." Mister Abarai has been a bit suspicious about it. He wondered why he's been so secretive.

"I'm not telling anyone until it's done. I've told you this before."

"Fine. I won't ask again. I just hope you're not writing it about me." The man responded half jokingly.

Sora gave him a serious stare. "No, it's not about you at all. I wouldn't do that to you."

"About who? Who are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"You just returned home. I didn't hear the door open. How was your appointment?" His old high school friend asked surprisingly.

"I mentioned that he might be writing his book about me but, he said no."

"I see." The orange haired man walked to his room and text his girlfriend.

It's okay to come inside now.

The beauty entered the house soon after.

"Where have you been, Hime?"

"I went to the library to return the DVD I borrowed. I don't want to be charged with a late fee." She pouted.

"I told you she'd be at the library." The red headed man explained confidently.

"You've proved your point."

"Is everything okay, brother?" Orihime began to worry.

"Everything's fine."

#

#

#

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short. But, I think I needed to post this chapter first. As you can see that Sora's keeping a secret as well. I'd like to thank: nypsy and CharNinja LOL for your reviews from the last chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone who faved, followed this story and add me to the author alert. I really appreciate it. **

**nypsy: Yeah I've noticed that a lot of people do it in real life as an excuse to cheat. The alters are likely to get attached to her as the story progresses. It just might take a while for it though. I'm not even sure how many chapters this story will have before it ends. Sora's not suppose to know yet. That's why I had Renji keep it a secret. **

**CharNinja LOL: He won't murder him. At least I hope not. He'll find out soon.**


	10. Checked In

_Ichigo was nervous after being checked in the mental hospital. The process wasn't too long though. He didn't feel right in this place. The twelve year old wanted to cry when his family left him there. He could tell they didn't want to bring him here. Everyone said that it was for the best. This was the only way for him to get better. Kurosaki expected this place to be noisy and chaotic instead of being calm and peaceful. He was so lost in his own thoughts to realize that he was already escorted to his room. It wasn't much of a room. It was only a small bed in a small room with one window. His room was currishly cold as well. You can see the yard from there. _

"_This will be your room from now on." The black haired nurse stated in a neutral tone._

"_So, will I have a roommate or not?" Ichigo asked. _

"_No. We think it's better for our patients to have their own space. This way they'll be less confusion." _

"_Oh, okay." _

"_I'll be back in a bit." _

"_I already hate it here. I can't even bring anything from home." The orange haired boy sat down on his bed. "At least it's clean." _

"_Hey, are you new here?" A short, petite girl with fair skin, short brown hair and dark green eyes greeted the younger boy. _

"_Yes. Why'd you ask?" _

"_Hi. I'm Mora and I'm fourteen years old. What about you?" _

"_Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm twelve. What's it like here?" _

"_It's quiet most days but, sometimes it can be hectic. They'll punish you if you don't take the medicine." The teen warned him. _

"_Like what?" He wanted to know even though he was really scared. The boy wouldn't admit to being afraid. _

"_They tie you up to a bed and inject medicine if you fight against them. I don't remember what they do when you refuse to take medicine." _

"_You just said that they punish you for not taking medicine. Then you told me what they do with patients that act up. Not when they only refuse to take the pills." Ichigo was clearly irritated by her answer. She started talking about something different entirely. For a while he'd though he was talking to a sane person. But, then he remembered that they were in a mental institution. "Never mind you don't have to explain anymore." _

"_Huh? What do you mean about the fire alarm going off. I didn't hear anything," _

"_What the hell are you talking about? I never said anything about a fire alarm." This girl was really driving his patience. She wasn't even looking at him anymore. "Now you're ignoring me." He half yelled. _

"_Um, sorry about that. Aiki was talking to me about a fire alarm." _

"_Huh?" Ichigo followed her line of sight and didn't see anyone. _

"_Okay you two it's time to take your medicine." The same nurse came back with small cups filled with colorful pills. _

"_Thanks Kimi." _

"_You don't have to thank me Mora." The black haired lady gave her a half smile. _

"_What exactly are these pills for? Does everybody take the same medicine?" _

"_To make you better. And, yes to your last question." _

"I don't believe you." _The blonde boy thought. "Can I have some water?" _

_She gave him water from the water cooler. He was a little hesitant taking the pills. "Good boy." Kimi replied. _

"I'm not a damn kid."

"_I took mine too." The brown haired girl explained excitedly. _

_She patted the teen on the head before leaving. Apparently other nurses were giving out medicine to the rest of the patients. _

"_See you later, Kurosaki." _

_He watched her walk away without saying a word. Ichigo walked around the hall to see what everyone else were doing. Some people were watching the news while others stared out of the window, completely ignoring his presence. Suddenly a strange feeling came over him. It felt like something was draining the energy from his body. He tripped over his own feet a few times. _"What is going on? Why do I feel so weak?" _His body felt incredibly heavy. Kurosaki could barely pick up his feet. "Maybe I should go to my . . . room and lay down." Ichigo paused in between his sentence. He closed his room door and flopped on the bed lazily and feel asleep. _

_**7 O'clock in the morning **_

_The young boy heard a lot of screams and curses when he woke up the next morning. At first he tried to drown it out but he couldn't. Ichigo walked to the hallway to see what was going on. A few nurses tried to calm down a patient who stabbed another nurse who laid limply on the floor with blood pooled out around him. _

"_Mora, what happened?" His eyes were filled with worry. _

"_One of the patients stabbed the male nurse that told him to stop making so much noise." She couldn't peel her eyes away from the scene much like himself. The ambulance came rushing in to help the wounded nurse. _

"_LET GO OF ME. FUCKING LET GO OF ME ASSHOLES." A few nurses tried to subdue him. He yelled even louder when he knew he no longer had a chance. They escorted him from the hallway. _

"_Who the hell was that?" _

"_That's Grimmjow he attacks people every now and than." She responded. _

"_Okay, everybody get out of the way. We need to clean this up. Go back to your room until we tell you otherwise." An employee yelled out. _

"_What about breakfast? It's almost time for breakfast." _

"_Don't worry about it." _

"That guy who stabbed the nurse seemed psychotic." _He had mint blue hair and eyes which were an odd color. For some reason he couldn't get that image out of his mind. _

_Once everything went back to normal they were called for breakfast. He brushed his teeth and washed his face a few minute beforehand. For the rest of his time there he sat with his new friend Mora for all meals. She was his only friend there. He got used to the daily routine. Some days would go by fast and others went by slowly. Nobody seemed to bother him. His family would call and visit him every once in a while. _

_One day he accidentally bumped into Grimmjow. The one who almost killed a nurse. _

"_What the hell's your problem strawberry?" The blue haired teen said rudely. _

"_You're the one with the problem. It was an accident." _"Is he trying to pick a fight with me?"

_He pushed the blonde roughly. Ichigo punched him in the jaw. _

"_You're going to regret hitting me punk. I'm the king around here. Nobody stands in my way." _

_He could tell that he was full of himself. "You mean king of assholes?" He gave him a mischievous smirk. _

_The fight went on for a while. Ichigo's alter took over his body. Even when the boy was crouching over on the ground, he kept kicking him. "You make a shit king. Someone who can barely fight. You're not talking trash anymore, aren't you. What a bitch." _

"_KUROSAKI . . . KUROSAKI. PLEASE STOP." Mora yelled to get his attention. The other patients watched the fight in silence. It was a bad sight. Grimmjow was coughing up blood. _

"_WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP YELLING? THERE'S NO KUROSAKI HERE. MY NAME IS HOLLOW." The girl was truly afraid at this point. She wondered why he didn't respond to his name. _

"_No, You're Kurosaki. You are my friend." Mora cried. She didn't know what else to do. _

_The nurses escorted him from the hallway this time. They had to subdue him. He was definitely reap the consequences of his actions. Whenever Hollow took over this would happen. _

_Ichigo had no recollection of how the fights ended. After a few weeks he pretended to swallow the pills. He didn't like the effect the drugs had on him. It made him feel like a zombie. He started to show improvement after a year and a half. It was a relief to be back in the real world after being locked up in the mental hospital for almost three years._

#

#

#

**A/N: I know this is another short chapter even though it's a bit longer than the first. This chapter was just a flashback from the past when Ichigo was first admitted in the asylum. Sorry, if my view of mental institutions aren't correct. Getsuga TENSHOU 15,CharNinja LOL and nypsy for your reviews from the last chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone who faved, followed this story and add me to the author alert. I really appreciate it. **

**Getsuga TENSHOU 15: They are very sneaky at this point. I did make him a lot older in this fic. I was starting to think that I made him too old. **

**CharNinja LOL: There getting closer to slipping up as well. **

**nypsy: I'm not going to reveal what the book is about yet. I just wanted to hint at Sora's suspicious behavior when it comes to the book. I did feel like it was the right time for her to find out about his condition.**


End file.
